narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuki vs Akemi
The air was thick with smoke as the huts around Akemi continued to burn. Akemi choked on the smoke as she ran through the open street. "Anyone here!" Akemi shouted. For the fifth time, there was no response. Akemi pushed further down the street. Times like this I wish I used Water Release. Akemi thought to herself. Tsuki was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she tried to sense peoples chakras. She wondered what had caused the fire, perhaps her brother did something stupid again. She sighed as that thought came to her mind. If he did do this he is going to be in a lot of trouble. That's when she caught the whiff of someone's blood nearby. Due to her clans unique abilities the Rinku Clan as the ability to smell blood up to 10 meters away. She glanced down and looked at the unfamiliar female she jumped down and landed silently on her feet and stalked silently up to her. Akemi was unaware of Tsuki at first. The smoke burned her eyes and made it difficult to see. "Enough of this smoke." Akemi said between coughs. Akmei rain away from Tsuki, towards the nearest burning house. She shoved both her hands into the flames, making use of her Backfire ability to absorb the flames through the pores on her skin. Tsuki ran after the girl, without making a sound. Tsuki was a natural predator so it didn't take much effort to make her footsteps silent. Tsuki didn't even cough because she was smart enough to breath through her mouth. She took note of the fact that she can absorb flames. Which Tsuki would remember if or when they fight. As if their was a silent cue given, Tsuki ran toward the girl and took out a kunai, with which she held a couple of feet away from the girls back. "Did you started this fire?" Tsuki asked. Akemi immediately turn, launching a stream of fire from her mouth into the air over the huts. Although not directed towards Tsuki, the blast would certainly scorch her face if she didn't react. Tsuki quickly jumped out of the way. She quickly formed the clone seal and 5 solid shadow clones appeared next to her. They moved in a group as they ran toward their target which was the girl. The real Tsuki covered her hand with wind chakra and tried to his the users shoulder with it with enough force that it would create a powerful shockwave. Seeing the attack coming from several directions, Akemi quickly made the Mi hand seal forming a Diamond Shield that shot up from the ground, protecting her from the clones and shockwave. With the clones clustered around the shield, Akemi followed up her defense with Diamond Release: Diamond Impale. Several long diamond spike shot outward from the shield, impaling the clones. With the clones dispatched, Akemi used Diamond Release: Diamond Shrapnel. The shield and spikes all shattered like glass, forming razor shards in the process. Akemi trust her hands outward, sending the shards flying towards Tsuki. As the clones got hit they disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Tsuki saw the shards flying toward her so she clapped her hands together, when she did so the wind around Tsuki was compressed and transformed into a powerful gale, that knocked the shards out of the way. Afterwards, Tsuki ran toward her opponent infuses her right fist with Yin-Yang chakra. Once she was within range, Tsuki would try to slam her right fist into her opponents stomach. If she was successful it would cause an explosion. The explosion would spread outwards as a shockwave of energy , which send the target away doing serious damage. Seeing the attack coming, Akemi focuses Diamond Release chakra in her torso and forearms. Tsuki's strike hit it's mark, resulting in Tsuki's desired explosion. The blast sent Akemi flying through the charred wall of the still burning hut and out the back. For a moment Akemi lay motionless, steam radiating off her body from crashing through the burning wall. Tsuki stood up straight and looked at the motionless body. Tsuki smiled a smile that revealed the points her fangs. She knew that she wasn't dead because she could smell the blood still flowing in her veins. Tsuki preformed the clone seal and ten clones appeared next to her. Each of the clones took out a kunai and threw it at the opponent. As Akemi staggered to her feet, the kunai began striking her body, harmlessly bouncing off as if hitting stone. Akemi hid the Mi hand seal behind her torso as she rose. Without warning the ground beneath Tsuki and her clones separated, forming a knee high trench, then quickly returned to its original position. The earth packed itself around Tsuki's legs, trapping her. With her opponent trapped, Akemi turned to face her enemy, again forming the Mi hand seal. Akemi thrust both palms outward, using Diamond Release: Diamond Storm and unleashing a hail of diamond spikes at Tsuki and her clones. "Chidori Stream!" Tsuki said. She then released Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body. This was able to not only free herself from the trench but it also knocked the diamonds out of the way. Her clones however were hit. Tsuki then formed the signs: ox, rabbit, monkey and she allows her left hand to rest by her side as she focuses so much lightning chakra to her hand. The high concentration of chakra creates a chirping sound, hence the name of this technique: Chidori. Tsuki ran toward her opponent and when she was close enough she attempted to pierce the girls heart with the chidori. Chidori? Akemi thought, surprised by the use of the technique. Akemi remained still, allowing the attack to strike her over her heart. The Chidori struck Akemi, but again the Diamond Armor prevented serious damage. Akemi grabbed Tsuki by the wrist, using the girl's own momentum to propel the throw and slamming Tsuki hard to the ground. Akemi gathered Fire Nature chakra in her palm, striking down with Fire Release: Blazing Palm. When Tsuki was thrown she landed softly on her feet. She used her powerful leg muscles to jump back a couple of feet. When se was in the air she formed the seal of confrontation and as she landed Tsuki expelled a stream of lightning chakra from her mouth and it was headed at the girls heart. Akemi again allowed the lightning to strike, again being protected by the diamond armor. However, this time Akemi felt her armor crack, having taken too much punishment from Tsuki's Lightning Release onslaught. Time to go on the offensive. Akemi thought. As Tsuki landed, Akemi quickly strung together several hand seal, ending in the Torā seal. Akemi expelled a large fireball from her mouth, aiming it towards Tsuki. When Tsuki heard the armor crack it took all her will power to stop herself from smiling. Looks like my plans working. Tsuki thought to herself. That's when she saw the fireball coming toward her and she strung together these hands with almost blinding speed: tiger, snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. After forming the signs she kneaded chakra inside of her body, then when she breathed out a large fireball expelled from her mouth and headed toward the other fireball. The two fireballs cancelled each other and made a thick wall of smoke between the two combatants. Tsuki used the wall of smoke to her advantage and she formed some hand seals. After forming the hand seals she expelled a spear of lightning, it was headed toward the opponents heart. the attack. Rather than letting her chest take the hit, Akemi crossed her arms, allowing a The lightning blast came through the smoke with enough speed that Akemi had no time to dodge different section of her diamond armor to take the hit. Still, the lightning was enough to crack the diamond armor on both of Akemi's arms. Play time if over. Akemi thought. Rapidly stringing together hand seals, Akemi used Hellfire Release: Fireball. A concentrated blast of crimson flames shot from Akemi's mouth toward Tsuki, aiming to incinerate the young ninja. Tsuki jumped back, but not before a tiny bit of the fire hit her shoulder. She winced in pain, but the pain wasn't enough to stop Tsuki in her tracks. When she landed on her feet she used the body flicker technique to appear behind her opponent. Once behind her Tsuki aimed a powerful chakra enhanced strength, directed at the girls back. The strength of the punch was strong enough that it could easily destroy a boulder that is 3 feet thick. The attack struck Akemi between the shoulder blades, her diamond armor narrowly preventing serious damage. Even still, the strike sent Akemi flying back and smashing through one of the few huts not still burning. Damn that hurt. Akemi thought, lying under the rubble of the hut. Better take a different approach. Akemi bit down on her thumb and again strung together several hand seals. From her prone position, Akemi slammed her hand down on the ground, summoning a flock of crows that hid beneath the rubble. Just need to lay and wait. The scent of the opponents blood hit Tsuki's nose and it made her stomach growl. She hadn't eaten all day and the scent was just teasing her. Tsuki founded it out that the girl bit her thumb but nothing appeared. Does she know I'm a vampire? No, that's not it, I haven't given any cues about that. Tsuki thought to herself. Tsuki formed the clone seal and 50 solid shadow clones appeared next to her. Better safe then sorry. ''She thought to herself as the clones charged at the opponent, Tsuki stayed behind the pack and prepared her self to use the body flicker technique. When the clones were close enough to attack they would all try and punch their opponent. As the clones approached the rubble, Akemi's crows flew out from the debris, attacking Tsuki's clones. The birds pecked and clawed at the clones, who in return swatted and punched at the birds. Taking advantage of confusion, Akemi dug a small tunnel underground using Earth Release Chakra to soften the soil. Once Akemi had hidden herself, her crows began exploding, one by one, taking each of Tsuki's clones with them. Ten of the clones was smart enough to not attack the crows, instead the ten clones used the body flicker technique to appear in a house and they hid from view. The real Tsuki closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to sense her opponents chakra. She bent her knees and prepared herself to counterattack as soon as the opponent appeared. As she did so she concentrated a lot of chakra to her fist. Akemi sat roughly a dozen feet beneath Tsuki's position. She sat under a dome formed by her Diamond Release in a seemingly meditative state. This would be the first time she ever used this particular technique in a combat scenario. It would exhaust nearly half her chakra, but she wasn't worried. If it came down to it, the shavings of chakra diamond embedded in her body would provide more than and adequate boost. Concentrating a massive amount of Hellfire chakra, Akemi began focusing it within her body. Once the chakra was compressed to the maximum density, Akemi allowed the diamond dome to shatter and dissipate, then releasing the power of Hellfire Release: Burning Man. If all went well, the massive eruption of Hellfire would incinerate her opponent. Tsuki sensed the build of of chakra beneath her feet and she quickly used the replacement jutsu with one of the surviving clones, the clone took the full brunt of the attack but didn't disappear, instead it just laid there motionless. Meanwhile, Tsuki was with the rest of her clones and she was concentrating wind chakra to her right hand. The technique she was preparing is a technique Tsuki invented herself, it's name is Chakra surge. Akemi stud at the center of a large crater formed form her attack. Ash hung in the air and everything within a twenty meter radius had been incinerated by the attack. ''Perhaps I went a little too far with that one. Akemi thought. Akemi jumped out of the crater and immediately saw Tsuki preparing her attack. After Tsuki charged enough chakra she ran toward her opponent, but seconds before she reached the opponent she used the body flicker technique to appear behind the opponent. Her remaining nine clones used the body flicker technique toe surround her and hopefully prevent escape. The real Tsuki tried to place her hand on the opponents back and release all the wind chakra into her opponents back. This would cause a loud explosion, do enough damage to easily break the opponents back, and it would propel Tsuki's opponent back 20 meters. With little options, Akemi could only reinforce her Diamond Armor and use her Diamond Release: Diamond Dagger to produce a short diamond blade from her hands. Thrusting both hands back, Akemi could only hope her opponent at least injured herself on the diamond daggers. Tsuki's attack landed, blasting Akemi forward, smashing through several huts and skipping across the ground until she stopped at the base of a boulder near the village's entrance, 75 yards away. When Tsuki saw the blade made of diamond coming at her she raised her left arm and the blade made an deep cut near her wrist. She then jumped back and held her clenched her right hand around the cut so that it can stop bleeding. Tsuki's remaining clones disappeared in a cloud of white smoke and that's when Tsuki tried to catch her breath. Tsuki slowly walked toward the girl and that's when she noticed the leaf symbol on her forearm guard. "Your from the leaf?" Tsuki said between deep breaths. Akemi staggered to her feet. Although she felt nothing broken, the powerful attack had done a number on her physically. Her left wrist and ankle were both sprained and she was still disoriented from being tossed about the ground. "Former." Akemi stated "What's it to you?" "Why did you set fire to the leaf village?" Tsuki asked as she lokedd down on the girl. Tsuki was starting to catch her breath again. She unclenched her her right hand from her left arm. Tsuki's hand was almost covered with blood, but she didn't seem to mind or care that much. Akemi looked confused. "I was trying to stop the fire." she claimed. "I have to expel the fire I absorb. When I turned to release it you were standing there with a kunai. I assumed you were the attacker." Tsuki sighed and said: "I'm not the enemy, I'm a Jōnin from the Hidden Leaf. You looked suspicious so I asked you who are you then you attacked me." Tsuki couldn't believe she used so much energy on fighting an ally. Now, she's more hungry and she still has to find the cause of the fire. "Like I said," Akemi explained. "When I absorb fire I need to expel it. The strange girl with a kunai to my back seemed like a good place at the time." Akemi staggered forward. "Let me help you with that cut." She said, indicating the slash across Tsuki's wrist. "You'll probably bleed out otherwise. Tsuki glanced at the cut on her arm. Tsuki's had gotten used to the pain by now, however she did know that what this girl had said was right. The bleeding seemed to have slowed down a little bit but it was far from stopping. She then extended her arm toward the girl so that the girl can heal it. "Thanks. My name is Tsuki Rinku By the way." she said. Akemi grabbed the girl by the wrist, pulsing Fire Release chakra through her hand. "Akemi." she said as a puff of flames emanated from her hand over Tsuki's wrist. Tsuki watched for a second as Akemi healed her wrist using fire release chakra. She then turned her attention back to the girl and asked: "Have you figured out where the fire started from?" Akmei looked at Tsuki with a sarcastic smile. "I was getting to that. Then someone attacked me." Akemi took her hand away from Tsuki's wrist, revealing the cauterized wound and a ring of first degree burns around the wound. "If you don't want to be attacked, don't act so suspicious." Tsuki responded causally. She looked at the burn mark for awhile before letting her arm hand by her side. The burn didn't hurt but it did bother her a bit. "Where do you think we should search?" Tsuki asked. "We?" Akemi asked. "That's a pretty quick turn around from trying to kill each other. But if you wish to assists me then let me see if there's anything of interest nearby." Akemi wiped some blood off her forehead with her thumb and began forming hand seals. Akemi slammed her hand down in the ground, calling forth a ring of pidgins with her Summoning Jutsu. One by one the birds flew up into the air. "We'll wait a minute to see if they find anything." Akmei instructed. As Tsuki waited she glanced around and looked at the burning huts as she waited for the birds to come back. Who ever did this must have a problem with Konoha as a whole or just the hokage. Of course there's always the option that the enemy is just a pyromanic who likes burning villages. However if that was the case the enemy probably not even try to hide because he or she would be to busy burning stuff to the ground. "Do you have any idea at all who it might be?" Tsuki asked. "I think whoever it was was trying to hide something." Akemi stated. "Did you notice there isn't anyone left in this village? I've passed through here before and there were at least 60 residents. Since none of them were ninja, even a handful of chunin level enemies could have wiped them out. The one thing that bothers me is that there aren't any bodies around either." "If the residents are still here that means the enemy isn't trying to strike fear but instead he is after something or the residents are enemies using the transformation jutsu." Tsuki said. "The bodies could have been burned to ashes already." Tsuki suggested to Akemi's last comment. "Bodies yes." Akmei agreed. "But not bones and teeth. Whatever happened, I believe the bodies may have been taken, or maybe even the live residents." Two of Akemi's pidgins returned and took the same position as they had been summoned in. Several more pidgins could be seen over the tree tops. "The fire could be like the amaterasu when it hit's a living thing it doesn't stop until the whole organism is a pile of ashes." Tsuki said. "In any case if your birds didn't find anything our best bet would be to either head to the hokage building where they might attack next or scout the edge of Konoha in case the tried to escape." Tsuki suggested. Akemi didn't respond to Tsuki as she watched her pidgins again form the ring they had been summoned in. When the pidgins all stopped, a single space was left in the ring. One pidgin was missing at the 11 o'clock position. "This way!" Akemi shouted as she sped off. Due to Tsuki's enhanced speed, she was able to easily catch up and keep up with Akemi when she ran off. As they ran Tsuki could sense a familiar chakra a forth of a mile west of her she immediately knew that it was her brother and she hopped that her brother would follow her. "How far is the enemy?" Tsuki asked as she ran. "Less than two kilometers." Akemi informed. "I didn't send the pidgins beyond that." Akemi noticed someone approach from the corner of her eye and instinctively grabbed the handle of her Kukri. Tsuki noticed the sudden movement, her body tensed, and she immediately looked to where Akemi was looking. But when she realized who is was her whole body relaxed. "He's not an enemy, Akemi. You don't need to attack." A couple of feet from Tsuki stood a male who looked to be around Tsuki's age. He had jet black hair that reaches to his shoulders and he was well built. His face was very similar to Tsuki's. This man was none other then Taiga Rinku. Akemi looked back and forth between the Rinku twins while she continued to move forward. "Twins I'm guessing." Akemi said. "He sensory as well?" Tsuki continued to follow Akemi as she listened to what her brother was about to say. Taiga nodded and said as he followed Akemi: "Yes, I am a sensory and I'm her twin." Akemi turned her attention forward. "Good. I hope you can handle yourself in a fight as well as your sister." The trio made their way through the trees, coming to a small clearing were a single dead pidgin lay in a mess of blood and rumpled feathers. Taiga smiled at her comment but didn't say anything. When they came to the dead bird Taiga and Tsuki looked down at the bird. Taiga looked at the bird closely and noticed bite marks on it, based on the amount of blood around Taiga and Tsuki knew what the enemy was. "Judging from the amount of blood, he must be covered with it." Tsuki noted. "If so, I know how to track him." she continued as she put her right index finger in the blood. "That's hardly sanitary." Akemi commented. "Just hurry, they likely know we're on to them by now. A short distance away, two cloaked figures were casually walking down a dirt path. Their features were masked by the dark hoods, but a thin line of blood could be seen from the corner of the larger figure's mouth. "Not for us it isn't." Tsuki responded. Tsuki had just licked the blood off her finger when she noticed her brother tense up. Taiga was looking in the direction of the dirt path. Tsuki turned and looked at the dirt path and she noticed the blood on the larger mans mouth. "I'm guessing your the ones who killed this bird and set fire to Konoha." Tsuki said to the cloaked figures. Neither figure said anything. Akmei noticed a slight movement from the smaller figure, immediately realizing she was performing hand seals underneath the clock. Akemi quickly drew her Kukri and pounced at the two figures, but even with her enhanced speed and reflexes, she wasn't quite fast enough. A large mud wall formed between her and the hooded villains. Her kukri cut deeply into the wall, but stopped at the hilt. Akemi immediately jumped back, barely avoiding a gust of wind as it cut through the wall. Akemi slid along the ground until she was once again standing by Tsuki and Taiga. Tsuki and Taiga didn't even need to look at each other to know what the other was about to do. They are twins after all, twins tend to have prefect teamwork. Tsuki and Taiga formed finished forming the hand signs at the same time. Tsuki formed the signs: rat, rabbit, and dog. While Taiga weaved the signs while activating his sharingan: monkey, bird, dog, and ram. Tsuki took a deep breath and she ehales several small blasts of wind chakra while a spiral of fire chakra surrounds Taiga's body and flies toward the opponents. The wind enhances the flaming whirlwind of chakra so that it's 3 times the size of Taiga. Akemi observes the slit in the mud wall, able to see only the feet of the mysterious figures. Suddenly, white smoke forms around the figure's. Akemi can't tell what they have done, but the attack of the Rinku twins is already flying towards the wall. The blast of wind enhanced fire struck the mud wall, reducing it to rubble in an instant. Debris showed the trio of ninja, harmlessly bouncing off their bodies. When the smoke cleared, a single blank scroll lay where the two assailants had been standing. Taiga sighed and deactivated his sharingan and looked at Akemi. "We now know who attacked Konoha. What do you want to do now? Tell the hokage who it is or keep trying to find the attackers?" Taiga asked. "We don't know who it is." Akemi stated. "They were prepared for us. They escaped and we weren't able to discover anything about them." Akemi sheathed her kukri and let out a shallow sigh. "Unless either of you picked up on something I misses." Taiga and Tsuki glanced at each other before Taiga said: "Did you see the blood on the bigger man's mouth? To me that means only on thing, it means that they're part of our clan." Taiga explained as he put his hands in his pockets. "Akemi looked at Taiga. "Part of your clan huh? That narrows it down. I guess this is your problem then." Akemi looked over to Tsuki. "Needless to say, I feel since you wrongly attacked me, I at least deserve an explanation. What is with your clan?" Akemi pointed to the dead pidgin. "From the looks of it, the big guy tired to eat my bird." Tsuki smiled when she heard that comment, the smile revealed her extremely sharp two inch long fangs. "First, you were the one who attacked me first. I just asked you a simple question and you attacked me. But to answer your question: that was exactly what he was doing. The clan Taiga and I are in is not a human clan. The Rinku clan is a clan filled with vampires, and our attacker feasted on you bird." Tsuki said. Taiga smiled as well and said: "Which means, it does have to do with you." Akmei looked back and forth between the two Rinku. "Vampires? And here I thought all that was childhood nonsense." Akemi reached into her tool pouch and began feeling around for a specific item. "Well this is obviously a family matter. Best I leave this to both of you." Akemi removed a small scroll from her pouch and handed it to Tsuki. "If you ever need to contact me, simply use this scroll. And if you have anymore questions, please reframe from drawing a weapon on me. Agreed?" "As long as you don't act or look suspicious, then I agree." Tsuki said with a smile. She took the scroll that was in Akemi's hand before putting the scroll in her pocket. She then glanced at her brother to check if he was ready to go and of course he was. "Although it wasn't under ideal circumstances," Akemi started. "I'm happy I met the two of you. It's comforting to know that your not the only person who's not as human as they appear." Before Taiga and Tsuki had time to ask questions, Akemi's body began spontaneously combusting as her physical form faded away.